


close my eyes and feel the crash

by hondayota



Series: the lucky ones [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Other, Pre-Series, friendship yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondayota/pseuds/hondayota
Summary: Can you write a ficlet about Adam finding out that Gansey has a deathly allergy to bees? Like, before the series when Adam was new to the Glendower Gang and was still learning about Gansey and Ronan?





	

Adam could feel himself burning, or tanning, or freckling, one of the three. Sun beat down on his head, dust coated his fingers. He wasn’t sure how he had ended up here, combing a mountain for signs of a dead Welsh king. The activity was even less believable paired with the people who had invited him along, shown up at the garage after his shift and convinced him into an ancient Camaro.

Adam lifted his gaze to survey Richard Gansey III (just Gansey, he reminded himself), who stood some distance away in a bright orange polo shirt, hands on hips, a beacon of presidential potential. Ronan Lynch leaned against a rock next to Gansey, watching Adam with narrowed eyes, equal parts pitbull and enigma. Adam knew Ronan had more to him than met the eye, some hidden depths that had made Gansey choose him, but for the life of him Adam couldn’t figure out what they were.

Adam did know what Gansey wanted with him, either. Gansey could have any friends in the world and he had selected Ronan and Adam, had woven them into an intricate tapestry around him. They had followed willingly.

“Parrish,” Gansey called, voice different than it sounded at Aglionby. Freer, realer. “Would you like to go get pizza? We can come back on your next day off. We haven’t found anything and…”

“It’s hot as balls,” finished Ronan. Adam had to agree.

“Yes, as Lynch so eloquently put it, it’s…” Gansey was suddenly very still.

“Gansey? What’s going on?” Asked Adam, at the same time that Ronan said: “Fuck, man, don’t move.” It was angrier than Adam had ever heard him, threaded with panic and worry.

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Gansey laughed, but nothing was funny.

“What’s going on?” Adam asked, this time directing his question at Ronan. He didn’t like not knowing, especially when Gansey looked ghostly pale.

“He’s fucking allergic to bees.” Ronan replied. He sounded like he was shouting, though he spoke no louder than Gansey had. Ronan pointed at Gansey’s arm. Adam took a few steps closer until he could see the threat for himself.

“I didn’t know that.”

“I didn’t tell you. It didn’t seem important.” Gansey still hadn’t moved, but he flicked his eyes in Adam’s direction. “I’m okay.”

“Bullshit.” Ronan told him. “Take a deep breath.”  
Adam felt himself take one alongside Gansey. “Close your fucking eyes.” Gansey closed his eyes. Ronan took a quick step forward and swiped the bee off Gansey’s arm. Gansey blew out a breath but didn’t relax.

Adam’s mind filled with information, processing everything that had happened in the past few minutes. Images of Gansey and Ronan rearranged themselves in his head, personalities falling over each other. Different people grew under the skins of the ones he knew, fearful and loyal.

“If you didn’t wear such fuckass ugly polos, bees wouldn’t think you were a flower. Don’t get yourself killed.” Ronan’s voice cut through Adam’s thoughts, back to its usual hard edges.

“I’m not trying to get myself killed again.”

“Again?” Adam inquired, thinking perhaps he had heard wrong.

“Let’s go get pizza,” Gansey suggested, hands shaking only slightly. “I have things to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is all 'till i write more! thx for reading!! hmu on tumblr @ pygmytyrants
> 
> title from super rich kids by frank ocean
> 
> comments and kudos r appreciated!


End file.
